


The Highest Bar

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Circus, Late 1800s, M/M, Playwright and junior Ringmaster Kageyama, Romantic Fluff, Trapeze Artist Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: When popular playwright Kageyama leaves his established reputation and life of comfort to help an infamous showman with his circus, he finds that these outcasts have more to offer him than his old life ever could: excitement, camaraderie, and a burning first love.





	The Highest Bar

Kageyama’s first instance of love came as a surge of warm orange swinging rapidly toward his face.  
   
It was a beautiful trapeze artist, with striking golden eyes and a softly pointed hand only inches from touching Kageyama’s nose. He had lean and supple legs that cradled the bar, a small frame hugged by glimmering and frilled reds, and feet braced in gold. For a brief moment the air grew still and Kageyama considered reaching out to touch those fingers…but then he was gone, gravity returning him toward the center of the stage, having stolen Kageyama’s breath.  
   
“Who’s that?” he managed to get out, eyes still trained on the distant red cutting through the air.  
   
Ukai chuckled behind him, amused by the obvious awestruck present in Kageyama’s voice. “Shouyou and Natsu Hinata, the trapeze siblings. Want to meet them?”  
   
Kageyama looked down at his hand, only now realizing he had taken off his hat. He squeezed the rim to alleviate the numbness in his fingers and placed the hat back on his head. “Yes.”  
   
They left the second floor viewing deck and climbed down the stairs to the backstage ground area. It was a sight to see—the Irish giant, heaviest man in the world, tiny general, fire breathers, contortionists, bearded lady, tattooed man, and many more strange yet fascinating people rushing around to get ready for the next act. They each gave a nod in their direction and Ukai tipped his hat, wishing them good luck. As the group headed toward the stage, the Hinata siblings returned backstage glowing from a good performance, not even the slightest sheen of sweat in sight.  
   
“Shou, Natsu,” Ukai called out to them. “I have someone I want you to meet.”  
   
With the siblings approaching, Kageyama was able to get a better look at them. They were about the same height, with the same shade of vibrant orange hair, and soft facial features, though Hinata seemed older by a few years. The resemblance was uncanny…yet Kageyama’s eyes found themselves settling on Hinata. Along with his perfectly cheerful smile and curious eyes, there was something coquettish about him.  
   
“This is Tobio Kageyama.” Ukai placed a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “He’s our new addition.”  
   
“Hello,” Kageyama said with a short nod. He willed himself to keep his eyes steady on Hinata’s face instead of letting them wander down the snug fabric of his leotard.  
   
Hinata narrowed his eyes, the gold in them only growing more intense. “And what is your act?”  
   
“I…don't have an act,” Kageyama replied. He considered explaining exactly why Ukai had hired him but deemed it unnecessary. He would probably get a proper introduction to the whole group after the show.  
   
Hinata’s lips curled into a smug grin and he gave Kageyama an up-and-down as he walked past him. “Everyone’s got an act.”  
   
He turned to attempt to retort, or ask him what he meant, or say _anything_ , but bumped into Natsu, who only gave him a mischievous smile and hummed to herself as she skipped to her brother.  
   
Kageyama stared after both of them, speechless.

* * *

Everything had started with Ukai’s _proposition_. Kageyama had been living the comfortable yet miserable life of a popular playwright with grand appeal to the upper class. He came from a rich and reputable family so he thought he’d be fine continuing a life of pompous dinner parties where he tried to drown out the aimless and conceited chatter with glasses of champagne…but every day he grew more exhausted. There was no joy in anything he did. Not in his depressing plays whose sole purpose was to sell the upper class ‘virtue’, and certainly not in any of the human connections he had. It was at this time, when he was feeling the worst about the superficiality of ever part of his life, that the infamous showman Ukai approached him.  
   
They sat down and took a few shots of whiskey before Ukai got to his point; he wanted Kageyama to work with him in order to bring more upper class people to watch the circus. It was Kageyama’s immediate reaction to scoff and note that doing that would not only destroy his reputation, but also make his parents practically disown him. Ukai tapped the bar table and immediately two new shots were ready for them. Kageyama quickly downed his, hoping the burn would distract him from the uneasiness in his stomach.  
   
“You’re bored and unhappy. I can see it in your face.” Ukai took his shot and loudly set the glass down. “But if you join me, I promise you _excitement_ , happiness, and relationships more real that anything you could possibly have at the moment.”  
   
The man talked a good game, as expected of a ‘showman’. He was right; those were all things Kageyama had been yearning for deep inside, yet kept denying. To accept his offer was risky and senseless. No sane man would take it. Kageyama shook his head and got up from his seat, heading to the coatrack by the bar entrance. But there was something irresistible about the proposal. _It felt like a challenge_.  
   
Kageyama turned around, taking two steps toward Ukai. “Let’s say I agree…I’d be taking a _huge_ risk. What is there for me?”  
   
Ukai smirked and tapped the bar table again. Two more shots appeared. “You want a cut of the profits, don't you? Let’s say seven percent.”  
   
“I wasn’t born this morning, Ukai,” Kageyama sat down again and tossed back his shot. “Fifteen.”  
   
“Nine.”  
   
“Twelve.”  
   
“Ten.” Ukai took his shot and slammed the cup down, searching his pockets for money to pay for the drinks.  
   
Kageyama set a few bills on the counter and extended his hand out to Ukai with a smug grin. “Ten it is. You’ve got yourself a junior partner.”  
   
Ukai laughed through his nose and shook Kageyama’s hand. “More like an overcompensated apprentice.”  
   
_And that was that_. Kageyama was taken in by Ukai’s words and ran off to join the circus with hopes of filling his life with color. So far Ukai had delivered on his promise; Kageyama had never once before felt as exhilarated as he did when he watched the circus performance up close. The multi-colored confetti, synchronized dancing, dangerous stunts, blazing fire, over-exaggerated bravado, gorgeous singing, and astoundingly brave trapeze—there was so much passion and tension crammed into the performance Kageyama found himself digging fingers into the chair from anticipation.  
   
But it wasn’t only the spectacle of the show that brought a grin to a face that was so used to frowning; it was also the warmth of the circus members. Although it took a few weeks for them to start liking him, once they realized that he _actually_ wanted to be a part of them—joining in for dinner, often crashing in their sleeping quarters after a night of poker and too many beers, working hard alongside them to bring the show to a higher level—they completely accepted him as part of the family. Though…they made fun of him a little too much and laughed even harder when he grumbled about it.  
   
It helped that his first feat as ‘junior partner’ was to optimize on Ukai’s infamous reputation and lean on _many_ of his own connections to get the circus an invitation to meet the Queen of England. Everyone was unsure of what the Queen would think of them, but this was a great opportunity to raise their reputation amongst the New York elites. They were all boarding a ship to England tomorrow, so most of the members had gone off to bed early, others were chattering amongst themselves, and Hinata was practicing by himself in the empty performance area. Kageyama had a feeling that the trapeze served as a reprieve for Hinata, and that he was only practicing because he had something on his mind.  
   
“Hard at work?” Kageyama commented and walked along the outer edge of the circular stage, leaning on one of the beams near Hinata.  
   
Hinata was sitting in a silver hoop floating a few feet above the ground. He let go of his hands and fell backwards, hanging off the bottom of the hoop from his knees. “Just playing around. Makes me feel less nervous.”  
   
“You’re nervous?” Kageyama replied somewhat surprised. “That’s rare.”  
   
“No it isn’t.” Hinata sighed and grabbed the bottom of the hoop with his right hand, letting his left leg come off the hoop and holding it bent behind him.  
   
Kageyama _knew_ he was incredibly flexible but seeing him twist his body up close and personal like this made his chest, and truthfully other places, feel tight. He strolled closer. “What do you mean by that?”  
   
Hinata grabbed the bottom of the hoop with both hands and brought his legs into a split position. “Meaning I get nervous all the time. Everyone knows that but _you_.”  
   
“How would I know that if you’re always avoiding me?”  
   
“I-I’m not avoiding you!” Hinata stammered and brought his legs straight down to dismount. He kept his hands on the hoop as if readying himself to climb up and out of reach at any moment. “Why would I even need to avoid you?”  
   
“You tell me. Maybe you just don’t like me.” In Kageyama’s mind, though the thought of that was a bit sad, it seemed completely plausible. He was a rich guy, who never suffered a day of misfortune, while Hinata had come from a life of being dirt poor, and here Kageyama was trying to be ‘family’ with them. Of course there were people who’d dislike that.  
   
“Trust me…” Hinata’s lips pulled up into a sly smile. “That isn’t it.”  
   
Kageyama closed the distance with another step, hand pulling the hoop closer. “What is it then?”  
   
Hinata shook his head and let go of the hoop, walking backwards to the backstage area. “It’s stupid. Good night, Mr. Kageyama.”  
   
“Good night,” Kageyama muttered to no one since he was now completely alone.  
   
Their journey to England was long, but overall very smooth. Everyone was grateful to take a short break from performing and being in close quarters to each other gave them more opportunities to grow a stronger sense of camaraderie. They played card games, drank, and exchanged countless stories from their lives—some of them funny, but the majority were sad, gaining solemn nods from all the listeners. Kageyama usually sat by the edge of the group, listening in silence. The fondness growing inside him for a group of people who were just strangers a few months ago was…foreign yet comforting. He was getting exactly what Ukai had promised.  
   
Being packed together on a ship also meant that it was easier for Kageyama to be in the same vicinity as Hinata. He didn't push his luck and try to sit next to him or anything like that, but by just by being a few feet away from him he was able to learn plenty. First, Hinata had a loud, but musical laugh. It was lovely and contagious, rising from his chest as he bent backwards, and brightening everyone around him. Second, despite being so lean, or actually, maybe it was _because_ he was such a lean acrobat, he had a ridiculous appetite. They had an eating contest just for kicks one night, and Hinata almost tied with the ‘the heaviest man on earth’. And lastly, he and his sister loved to dance. It was a rare sight since they were up in the air for each of the circus performances. The group sang, clapped their hands, and stomped their feet to give them a beat to dance to. Kageyama’s eyes followed Hinata as he twirled around his sister, laughter pouring from his lips, hands and feet moving to the upbeat rhythm. The more he watched Hinata the heavier his chest felt—this feeling of wanting something so much but not being able to have it was painful. 

* * *

 The meeting with the Queen Victoria went astonishingly well. Ukai’s Circus showed up in their best performance clothing, and Kageyama in his best suit. They walked through a room filled with low whispers and murmurs with their heads held high, as they were instructed to do anywhere they made their appearance. They greeted the Queen, and she extended a warm welcome, commenting on how much she had heard about them. There was a brief moment of tension when the Queen commented on how small the Tiny General was, and he jokingly replied that she wasn’t that tall herself. Everyone visibly froze, waiting with bated breath for the Queen’s reaction, but when a soft laugh escaped her lips and the room chuckled along with her, the group knew they were onto clear waters.  
   
_At least, that’s what they thought._ The plan the group had in mind was long but simple: meet the Queen, get her approval and in turn the approval of more upper class New Yorkers, with their ‘approval’ rating up the critics would be more positive, the mobs camping outside their building would decrease, and they’d have many more years of peaceful and successful business. But unfortunately Ukai ran across a new _project_ —the stunning opera singer Abella Reid, who was famous and adored in all Europe but unknown in America. Ukai, as a ‘showman’, saw a new opportunity in Abella, something that those elites would actually appreciate, and promised her the best venue in New York City, and after, US-wide fame.  
   
“The house is completely filled,” Kageyama reported as he walked up to a nervous Ukai. He was peeking through the backstage curtains, dressed to the nines in a new tuxedo.  
   
“I know! Even that grumpy critic that always writes horrible things about the circus is here.”  
   
“By the way, Hinata and the others just arrived. Should I sit them in your booth?”  
   
Ukai shook his head, attention still focused on the crowd. He mumbled to himself, “No, they’re too visible there…”  
   
Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”  
   
“Put them in the standing room. It has an unobstructed view and great acoustics.” Ukai closed the curtain and took a deep breath. “We’re about to start so you should hurry up.”  
   
Kageyama shot him a glare but Ukai was too busy rehearsing what he was going to say to notice. So he silently headed back to the lobby to usher the group upstairs to the cramped and dark space Ukai had assigned them. He tried not to look guilty, worried, or in any way physically expressive of whatever pitiable emotion he was feeling at the moment, but it seemed he wasn’t as stoned faced as he thought because Hinata stood next to him, his shoulder brushing Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama felt comfort there and his body relaxed as he gently leaned into it.  
   
After a short and enthusiastic introduction from Ukai, the lights dimmed, curtains pulled open, and the spotlight landed on the center of the stage where Abella was standing. She looked angelic, donning a dramatic white silk gown and her red hair swooped up into a classy up-do. The piano began to play and Abella placed her hands out gracefully, lips opening slowly to let out a clear and smooth voice. Her voice filled every corner of the theatre, the slight vibrato settling into the audiences’ chests, the words dragging up feelings hidden deep within.  
   
**_I'm trying to hold my breath, let it stay this way…_**  
   
It was no different for Kageyama. Abella was singing a love song, and though his eyes were steady on her shimmering white image, his hand was gradually moving closer to Hinata’s. Maybe it was the emotion in Abella’s sweet voice that washed over him, or the fact that it was dark and he was hyperaware of Hinata also holding his breath, hand now pressing against his own, but he wanted to make this leap.  
   
**_Take my hand. Will you share this with me?_**  
   
Their fingers touched, grazed, and gradually interlocked. It was only until their hands were in a warm grasp that Kageyama could feel himself breathing again. Hinata also let himself relax, Kageyama hearing a quiet sigh of relief leaving his lips. Abella continued with a powerful chorus, holding long and high pitch notes that shook the listeners’ very core. And though Kageyama knew he should be admiring her skill, he was too busy taking note of every twitch of Hinata’s fingers, the way he pressed his shoulder even closer, and his mild scent of vanilla.  
   
Kageyama’s eyes drifted from Abella to the rest of their group and then to the audience beyond them. He was curious to see if they were as taken in with the moment at he was…but what his eyes landed on here were blue eyes just like his, staring at him. His parents were sitting in the middle of the upper level of the theatre and even at this distance, Kageyama’s stomach twisted from the blatant disapproval in their eyes. They reminded him that according to society this, _all of this,_ was wrong.  
   
**_These hands could hold the world but it'll never be enough._**  
   
A chill ran down his spine and he almost let go of Hinata’s hand on impulse and panic—yet he didn’t. Instead he tore his eyes away from his parents and glanced down at Hinata who had the softest expression of fascination, eyes bright and glimmering, while looking at Abella. _He was truly beautiful_. Kageyama gave Hinata’s hand a quick squeeze, feeling finally having returned to his body, and turned his attention to the stage.  
   
After the show, Kageyama and the group made their way downstairs to attend the after party. The excited chatter quickly died when Ukai stood by the entrance of the room the party was being held in and made up excuses to why they couldn’t enter. The truth was written in his nervous face: he was embarrassed to have them there. Like everyone else, he was also turning his back on them. _But they were used to this already_. The group, though frowning, held their heads high and marched through the lobby to return to the only place where they could be themselves. They had a show to do tonight and with all the anger they had to burn, it would be glorious.  
   
To no ones surprise, Abella’s concert was a huge success, gaining rave reviews from every critique and respectable New York elite. Ukai was now solely dedicated to her success, and though he would often mutter that the profits and good reputation he was garnering would help the circus as well, everyone could see that his attention had been stolen. He handed off most of the responsibilities regarding the circus to Kageyama, and set his sights on planning Abella’s Grand American Tour. And though Kageyama tried to tell him he was being unfair to what should be his ‘family’, Ukai insisted that his heart was still with them. Kageyama considered punching him, since that would probably shake him awake, but held himself back. He knew far too well what it felt like to be blinded by luxury, and that was a blindfold one could only take off by themselves.

* * *

“I’m sorry, but I was only told of one ticket,” Kageyama heard Hinata explain as he approached the theatre’s ticket booth. Hinata was looking divine in a white, bellow sleeve silk button up, black ascot tie, and tight high waited black pants. He always found a way to navigate between feminine and masculine clothing styles with ease and flare, though that’s probably what added yet another edge of ‘odd’ in other people’s eyes.  
  
“There’s supposed to be two,” Kageyama clarified, taking the tickets from the booth attendant. Hinata’s head snapped up in his direction, eyes searching his face for an explanation and lips slowly curling up into wide smile. “I didn’t know what you’d say if I asked you,” Kageyama murmured, “ So I had Ukai get the tickets.”  
  
“I would have said that you’re headstrong and stupid.” Hinata chuckled and ducked his head, trying hard to contain his smile. The golden studs in his ears glimmered in the bright light of the lobby.  
  
Kageyama reached out to swiftly run his thumb across Hinata’s cheek. “I’m very stubborn.”  
  
Hinata looked away to hide his blushing cheeks. “We should head up. It’s my first time at the theatre so I don’t want to be late,” he muttered and then cleared his throat.  
  
“You’re right.” Kageyama took hold of Hinata’s hand and lead him up the stairs as if he were doing nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
“H-Hey,” Hinata whispered, face growing redder by the minute.  
  
“Tobio?” The voice that shot across the stairwell was so sharp that Kageyama froze, head slowly turning to see his parents walking down the stairs. Hinata quickly yanked his hand out of Kageyama’s grasp and lowered his head.  
  
“Mother, Father,” he said as calmly as he could manage. The last time he had spoken to his parents was to tell them he took Ukai’s offer. He cleared his throat and looked from them to Hinata. “This is Shouyou Hinata.”  
  
“That trapezist from the circus?” His mother spat in disbelief. His parents’ glares held the very essence of disgust. “Not only do you join the circus, but you’re also publicly fraternizing with the trash?”  
  
Hinata let out an unsteady breath and ran down the stairs. “Shou, wait!” Kageyama called out after him, but he was gone. Kageyama turned back to his parents with the same disgust they threw at Hinata reflected in his narrowed eyes. “How dare you.”  
  
“Wha—“  
  
He leaned closer, his voice thick with anger. “You have all this money and status, yet you’re rotting on the inside. You’ll never be half as good, honest, or beautiful as he is.” Kageyama turned from them without a care for their reaction. He was done with them, their life style, and that poisoned mindset. And feeling a bit lighter on his feet, he ran after Hinata.  
  
Kageyama found him sitting on the bench next to the empty stage, hyper focused on wrapping his wrists. He was in his usual light blue practice attire that made Kageyama a bit weak in the knees: a loose, cropped spaghetti strap and high-waisted booty shorts. And though Kageyama would have liked to take a second to marvel at Hinata’s lovely frame, Hinata’s attempts to rub away his tears was what caught his attention.  
  
Kageyama slowly approached the bench and Hinata’s eyes flickered towards him, but then he stood up to undo the end of the trapeze rope hooked to the pillar besides them.  
  
“Shou…they’re small-minded people. Don’t listen to them,” Kageyama began softly while walking over to Hinata.  
  
“You don't know what it’s like to be looked at like they just looked at me,” Hinata muttered, his voice thick and shaky. “It’s not just them, Tobio. _It’s this whole city._ ” He gathered the rope and walked to the next pillar to unravel it from that hook as well. “The circus is the only place that will warmly accept me despite of my dirty poor upbringing, love for feminine clothing, or lust for men.” Hinata looked over his shoulder briefly, “But men like you…you can just leave these walls and be normal, like the rest of them.”  
  
Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata, placing a light hand by his hips. “I don’t care what they say, or if they see me as normal. I only want you.”  
  
“I want you too,” Hinata whispered as he stepped away backwards. He slipped from Kageyama’s touch, turning around and walking to the center of the stage with the dangling rope. “You make it sound so _easy_ ,” Hinata laughed, quiet and broken. “As if there weren’t laws against these feelings we have for each other.”  
  
“The laws will change sooner or later,” Kageyama insisted, catching up to Hinata and looping an arm to his waist. He pulled him close, fingers flat against his lower back. “We just have to hold tight until then. We’ll be fine as long as we have each other and this circus.”  
  
“You’re being impulsive and naïve,” Hinata murmured and ducked under Kageyama’s arm, switching the rope to his right hand.  
  
“Yes, you’re right. But that’s what makes the circus magical.” Kageyama held onto Hinata’s left hand. “Where did that fearlessness you have when doing trapeze go?”  
  
Hinata sighed, fingers slipping out of Kageyama’s grasp. “It’s an illusion. The fear of falling is always there.” He gave the rope a hard tug to raise the sandbag that served as its counterbalance, and was whisked up into the air and out of sight.  
  
“Do you want to know what made Ukai’s offer so tempting?” Kageyama yelled, eyes searching for Hinata in the fly gallery near the ceiling. “He promised me excitement, warmth, and relationships more real than anything I had in my life. You are all those things, Shouyou.”  
  
“As expected of Ukai’s apprentice, you’ve developed a silver tongue.”  
  
Kageyama looked to where the voice was coming from and there was Hinata, swinging down from the fly gallery with one arm. He zipped past Kageyama, swinging up once and skidding to a stop in front of Kageyama on the swing back. “I want to believe you,” Hinata said somewhat breathless. “But we sell dreams because we know the ugly truth of what’s out there.”  
  
“Then we’ll stay in here.” Kageyama took the rope from Hinata’s hand and grabbed Hinata hard by the waist. Sensing what he was planning to do, Hinata held on to his shoulders as Kageyama tugged at the rope and sent them flying straight up.  
  
Hinata stared into Kageyama’s eyes as they hung there, slowly spinning as they descended. “Are you scared?”

“Terrified,” Kageyama admitted. He squeezed Hinata closer and he could feel Hinata’s accelerated heartbeat against his own. “But by just looking into your eyes like I am doing right now, nothing around me matters.”

Hinata chuckled softly and brushed his nose against Kageyama’s. “Me too,” he hummed.  
  
Their feet touched the ground again and Kageyama let go of the rope. He kept Hinata in his embrace, his face so close he could feel Hinata’s breath graze his lips. Hinata was the first to make a move, closing his eyes and breaching the short distance between them. Their lips pressed—soft, warm, _just right_ —and they gently glided against each other as they parted and closed. Kageyama placed his free hand on Hinata’s cheek and gradually pulled away, lips lingering near Hinata’s.  
  
“If we keep at it, someone’s going to catch us,” he sighed.  
  
Hinata nodded, a grin forming on his lips. “You’re right. We’ll save this for later.” He took Kageyama’s hand and pulled him to the backstage area. “Let’s go eat. Dinner should be ready soon.”  
  
“Always thinking about food.”  
  
“I can’t help it!” Hinata whined and pulled Kageyama even harder.

* * *

The next few weeks were incredibly difficult, yet wonderful all at the same time. Ukai had left Kageyama in charge of every aspect of the circus and gone off with Abella on her Grand US Tour. That meant he was not only responsible for keeping track of ticket sales and finances as he had done before, he also had to keep the group’s spirits up while their leader was away with his side project, introduce the acts during each performance, and try to do something about the increasing protestors.  
   
It was stressful and tiring, but not all of it was terrible.  
   
In Ukai’s absence, the group grew to rely on him. They asked his opinion on revisions to their acts, opened up about their worries and wishes, and complimented him from time to time (though their teasing didn’t cease). Even Natsu took to his side during their free time to ask him to recount tales of all the extravagant events he’d been to and in exchange she’d tell him stories of what Hinata was like as a young boy. Hinata would interrupt the conversation due to embarrassment and change the topic entirely, sometimes sneaking in silly stories about Natsu as payback.  
   
If Kageyama wasn’t working or spending time with the group, he was off in some dark corner of the building with Hinata. Everyone in the group had noticed that the two were finally involved and made sure not to go looking for them. The majority of time they innocently cuddled up by a wall in the back of the third floor viewing area. They talked about their favorites foods, brightest and darkest memories—whispering sweet nothings and doing anything to catch up on all the years they didn’t know each other. Hinata loved to lay Kageyama’s head on his lap and tenderly run his fingers through Kageyama’s silky hair. Kageyama would grumble about it being a waste of their time together since he would more often than not fall asleep, but Hinata insisted that he needed to rest more often (and that Kageyama was cute while sleeping).  
   
And unsurprisingly, the rest of their time together they spent getting to know each other’s bodies, quietly and cautiously, but with fervent desire. It came in handy that Ukai was gone because they would sneak into his office in the middle of the night, lock the door behind them, and savor each other’s heat. Their lips kissed wet and soft, sucking love bruises onto necks, licking collarbones, biting shoulders. Lips that spent too much time on sensitive chests and lips that lingered below the belly button, breathing hard, teasing mercilessly until they traveled further.  
   
Their hands trembled.  
   
A touch turned shaky with anticipation and nervousness, as they feathered down backs, thighs, and groins. Hinata’s hands were clumsy when pumping, his nails sometimes bringing out a snarl from Kageyama. And Kageyama’s were over-eager, gripping too hard, slicked and driving up too fast into Hinata for the sake of hearing his muffled whimpers. But their hands were also tender, intertwining above Hinata’s head, squeezing tight to hold each other steady.  
   
“Tobio,” Hinata breathed, voice alone sending shudders up Kageyama’s body.  
   
It was hard slowing down once they started. There was a scorching ache only remedied by Kageyama pushing deep and hard into Hinata, hand wet with saliva from holding back Hinata’s moans. They stayed like this until the end, Kageyama fluttering kisses on the back of Hinata’s neck, teeth wanting to sink into the smooth skin but resisting the temptation for the sake of the next day’s performance. Hinata gathered the messy sheets they had put down on the floor in one hand, his other hand digging into what he could reach of Kageyama’s bare thighs. And they climaxed—messily, breathy, and blissful.  
   
With settled and appeased bodies, they faced each other to laugh. _How many years of jail would they have gotten for this one?_

* * *

 The next night, Kageyama donned his red and gold ringmaster jacket for yet another passionate show. He was getting comfortable with all the yelling and theatrics it took to get the crowd excited, and had worked hard on improving his tap-dancing and hat flipping.  
   
Out of breath, sweaty, but high on adrenaline, the group successfully finished the show without major mishaps. Their usual protestors were there—they never missed a show—but the crowd’s cheers always drowned them out. Yet today being a nuisance during the performance hadn’t satisfied them. Even though most of the crowd had already filed out of the building, the four men lingered behind, cursing at the members of the group that were just trying to clean up.  
   
“Freaks!” spat the leader, a dirty, scrawny fellow.  
   
“The show is over,” said Kageyama, his voice gaining an edge to it, “I’ll need to ask you to leave.”  
   
“Well, that skimpy one doesn’t look half bad though,” yelled another guy while staring at Natsu.  
   
Kageyama walked up to them, hand balling into a fist, and voice threatening. “I won’t ask one more time. _Leave_.”  
   
“How about _no_?” muttered the leader as he wobbled closer, breath reeking of alcohol.  
   
Kageyama had never had a good temperament; he grit his teeth and punched the man in the face, sending him back onto the bleachers. This started an all-out fistfight. The other protestors charged at Kageyama but the circus members came to intervene, the bearded lady being the first to tackle one of the men to the ground. A levelheaded leader would have stopped all this chaos (truthfully he would have never started it), but the group deserved to give a little back to the awful people that didn’t tire of ridiculing them. Hitting them felt good.  
   
But then someone screamed fire.  
   
Kageyama turned to where the scent of smoke was coming from and his eyes went wide—the curtains were ablaze and the fire was rapidly engulfing everything.  
   
“Get out!” he shouted. “Everyone get out!”  
   
All the members huddled together, grabbing hands and arms, and ran outside. Once outside they looked around, trying to do a headcount to make sure everyone was with them.  
   
Ukai appeared from the crowd that had gathered outside and grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders. “Is everyone out?” He yelled, the desperation obvious in his face. “Is everyone okay?!”  
   
“Yeah, I think…” Kageyama scanned the group, a strange feeling in his stomach.  
   
“Where’s my brother?” screamed Natsu, voice breaking into a sob. “Shou? Where are you?!”  
   
When there was no reply or sight of him, Kageyama ran into the fire without a second thought. He heard some of the members screaming his name but that didn’t stop him. Soon enough he was by the bleachers closest to the entrance, eyes squinting to try to see anything past the thick smoke and sea of red. He yelled Hinata’s name a few times, but his voice started to fail him, the coughing becoming more persistent as the minutes went by. He took a step into the stage and yelled once more, but the effort felt like a punch to the chest and he fell to his knees. He tried to get back up again but everything was hazy, and the room quickly turned black.  
   
Somewhere in the darkness he faintly remembered arms carrying him and shortly after, a crying voice begging him to stay strong.  
   
There was familiar warmth in his hand.  
   
It roused him awake, sluggishly, as he searched the bright room in front of him. He found glossy, golden eyes, staring right at him. Tears pooled at their edges and spilling down soft cheeks that pressed themselves against his right hand.  
   
“You’re here,” he croaked. It was a harsh, and scratchy sound.  
   
Hinata smiled—that sweet smile that filled Kageyama’s heart until it was pushing against his ribcage—and nodded. “You’re an idiot,” he whispered and pressed his lips against Kageyama’s. They were wet from his tears and a bit salty, but they made Kageyama feel like he could take on the world as long as they belonged to him.  
   
The hospital released Kageyama a day later, making his stay a total of four days. He soon learned that Hinata had run out of the back of the building right as Kageyama had charged in, and that it was Ukai who had pulled him out of the fire. Ukai had returned the night of the fire because Abella had quit, claiming that if Ukai wouldn’t make her his only priority, she’d rather look somewhere else. No matter how distracted Ukai may have been…he’d never abandon his circus, his family. But with the building burnt to nothing and the land having been taken by the bank as collateral for the loan Ukai took out to fund the tour, they were all currently homeless and unemployed.  
   
They moped and moped, picking at the charred wood that probably used to a pillar or a beam. Kageyama had never seen them so hopeless.  
   
“We have to do something,” he kicked a rock near his foot and glanced at Ukai for any ideas.  
   
Ukai sighed, shaking his head. “There is no bank on this planet that is willing to give me another loan.”  
   
Kageyama looked down to his and Hinata’s linked hands, and then to each of the circus members. “We can use my savings,” he suggested. “Unlike you, I have some knowledge on how to handle my money and invested a percentage.”  
   
Ukai stood up and waved his hands in front of him. “No, no, I’ve dragged you into my mess long enough.”  
   
“That’s true,” Kageyama admitted, lips breaking into a grin. “But you came through on your promise.”  
   
“Are you sure?” Ukai asked as the life returned to his voice.  
   
Hinata laughed and pulled Kageyama closer to Ukai. “He wouldn’t be offering if he wasn’t. But I think after all of this he’s doing to save our asses, he deserves a promotion.”  
   
Ukai held out his hand. “A split of 50-50, _partner_?”  
   
“That’s _much_ better than ‘apprentice’”, Kageyama nodded and took Ukai’s hand. “Though even with my savings, I have no idea how we’ll reconstruct a whole building.”  
   
Ukai scratched his chin and made a window with his fingers, slowly turning in a circle while looking through it. He froze when facing the direction of the pier. “Who needs a damn building?! Land by the docks is dirt-cheap and we could set up a giant, study tent.”  
   
His idea was crazy, but that’s exactly what made Ukai the best showman around. The others broke into loud cheers of agreement, Kageyama and Hinata joining along. _This was sure to work._  
   
“Well then, it’s settled,” Ukai shouted, pointing towards the pier. “We’re going home.”

* * *

Opening day in their new location was finally upon them. The tent idea was brilliant, not only was it cheap and easy to set up, but its immense height and vibrant colors attracted people from halfway across the city. Every seat was filled and the air crackled with excitement on both the side of the audience and backstage. It was the group’s first show since the fire, but they were itching to perform, any nervousness they might have had overpowered by the love for their special stage.  
   
Kageyama gave Hinata a chaste kiss, pressing foreheads together for a brief moment of peace before they had to go to their places. Their fingers lingered as they said goodbye, the pinky being the last to let go. Once alone, Kageyama secured the hat Ukai had given him on his head as he took a deep breath. It was time. The curtains drew open and everyone rushed forward to the beaming light, vivid colors, and screaming audience.  
   
“Welcome,” he boomed while standing in the center of the stage, arms spread out, “to the greatest show.”  
   
Kageyama’s first instance of love had been a stunning orange-haired trapezist. It only followed that his second was this… _all of this_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for a good while before I saw The Greatest Showman and then wrote it in a fever after watching it. (It's a very good movie musical, I recommend it). I just think the situation suits kagehina quite well! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it~ Let me know what you thought!
> 
> **The bolded and italicized lyrics are from ["Never Enough"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKEMBn_JdCE), a song in the movie's track list.
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://www.kvhottiescribe.com)! Lets be friends.


End file.
